


Bon Rétablissement

by HiddenWeimar



Category: Les Petits Meurtres d'Agatha Christie (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, everyone is an awkward mess, except alice kinda
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenWeimar/pseuds/HiddenWeimar
Summary: Deux actes manqués dans une chambre toute blanche.





	Bon Rétablissement

**Author's Note:**

> Petit one-shot sans prétention ! Basé sur aucun épisode en particulier, mais très inspiré de "Albert Major parlait trop". J'espère que ça vous plaira :^)

Alice émergea et se redressa péniblement sur son coude. À peine appuya-t-elle sur son bras qu'une vive douleur le traversa immédiatement, et elle retomba bêtement sur le matelas. Forcée de réfléchir, elle se remémora alors son après-midi mouvementée. Oui, on pouvait dire qu'elle s'était encore trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Elle surveillait tranquillement un type imprudent, puis hop, un coup sur la tête ? Une chute peut-être ? Et puis l'hôpital, encore... Elle fixa le plafond. Combien de fois déjà s'était-elle retrouvée clouée à un lit impersonnel empestant la naphtaline. C'était chaque fois une torture pour elle qui était sans cesse en mouvement, sans cesse sur une piste. Rien de plus agaçant que d'être coupée dans son élan par les limites de son propre corps, attaqué par n'importe qui dès que l'occasion se présentait.

La jeune femme parvint à se redresser en gigotant péniblement, et fit un rapide tour de la salle du regard. Les murs blancs et froids n'avaient rien d'extraordinaire, et la perfusion plantée dans son bras non plus. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle avait, mais honnêtement, tant qu'elle vivait, elle s'en fichait complètement. Seule note de couleur dans la pièce : un bouquet de fleurs qui ornait sa table de chevet. Cette vision la fit sourire. Bien sûr, elle se doutait que la présence de ce dernier devait être l'œuvre de Marlène. Que Laurence se démène pour lui livrer des fleurs, elle ne l'envisageait pas un instant. Swan était un rustre avec elle, il se permettait tout parce qu'elle ne jouait jamais son petit jeu de la potiche souriante. Bien que doué, (si on voulait), le commissaire restait coincé dans le siècle dernier, c'était un dinosaure aux principes fossilisés par les conventions. Et ennuyeux avec ça. Et surtout, ingrat. Elle travaillait quasiment en binôme avec lui, et que lui offrait-il en retour ? Rien ! Pas une once de reconnaissance, pas même une visite de courtoisie alors qu'elle était au plus mal, elle qui...

"Avril ?"

Une voix vint couper net les pensées de la journaliste qui fut surprise de s'être énervée toute seule de la sorte. En parlant, enfin plutôt, en pensant au loup ! Le commissaire passait actuellement la porte de sa chambre avec l'air maniéré de celui qui prend ses précautions. Il referma la porte derrière lui et pris une chaise pour s'asseoir près d'Alice, en se parlant comme à lui-même :

"Dieu merci vous êtes vivante ! Alors, alors...

-Ah, bah vous perdez pas de temps, vous sortez votre petit calepin ! fit Alice en pointant sa poche d'un geste de la tête. En quoi puis-je vous être utile cette fois ?

-Vous êtes bien aimable, c'est étonnant ! lança Laurence sans lever les yeux. Vos séjours à l'hôpital, bien que trop courts, font chaque fois des miracles.

-Ouais, c'est ça. Moquez-vous. Et surtout j'espère que vous n'êtes pas pressé, car je ne vous dirais rien !

-Comment rien ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Vous allez me rapporter tout ce que vous avez vu dans cet appartement.

-Nan. Je suis pas votre bonniche."

Alice eut un air goguenard et voulu croiser les bras, avant d'être transpercée à nouveau de douleur. Elle grimaça et replaça son bras le long de son corps. Laurence eut un petit rire ironique.

"Vous vous rebellez maintenant ? Heureusement non, vous n'êtes pas ma bonniche. Vous êtes témoin, ce qui est pire.

-Ouais. Moi qui pensais que vous me rendiez une petite visite amicale...

-Ha, vous délirez ! Le seul lit où je vous rendrait une visite amicale, ce sera votre lit de mort. Maintenant dites-moi ce que vous avez vu, ordonna-t-il en se redressant sur sa chaise.

Alice ne savait pas pourquoi, mais aujourd'hui son ego était blessé par les piques du policier. Merde à la fin, après tout ce temps, ils étaient bien amis, non ? Pourquoi était-il si mauvais ? Elle eut soudain l'air sombre.

"Ça vous ferait plaisir, hein, que je disparaisse."

La ton bas qu'elle avait employé jeta comme un froid inattendu. Swan ne pensait jamais ce qu'il disait. Certes, il avait une manière de parler un peu mordante, mais il pensait que quelqu'un comme Alice aurait depuis le temps su faire la part des choses. Il essaya de se rattraper :

"Mais non, Avril, écoutez... Ne dites pas de bêtises. Je ne souhaite pas que vous disparaissez.

-Pas maintenant, en tout cas ! Mais dès que je ne vous serais plus utile, vous viendriez me tuer vous même si c'était possible !

-Non, je ne ferais pas ça, déclara-t-il froidement. C'est illégal.

-J'hallucine. Faites-la vous même votre enquête tiens !"

Sur ces mots, elle se retourna dans son lit. Laurence soupira, agacé. Alice n'était vraiment qu'une gamine, imprévisible et turbulente, et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ses états d'âmes. Mais il avait besoin de son témoignage, et il allait l'obtenir, par la force ou la psychologie. Il pressa avec un ton posé :

"Avril... Soyez raisonnable. Je parie que vous mourrez d'envie de me dire ce que vous avez vu. Vous savez, l'enquête va beaucoup avancer grâce à vous.

-Et elle n'avancera que si je le décide. Et je décide que ce n'est pas tant que vous serez aussi pénible."

Cette fois, Swan fut vraiment irrité. Il souffla fort et pesta :

"C'est bien la peine de vous apporter des fleurs si c'est pour que vous soyez aussi ingrate !

-Bah ouais, sauf que les fleurs c'est pas vous ! fit Alice en se retournant d'indignation. C'est Marlène qui les a apportées !

-Qu'en savez-vous ? Vous venez de vous réveiller ! protesta Laurence.

-Je sais bien que vous feriez jamais ça. Enfin si mais pas pour moi, vous vous en foutez complètement, de ce que je deviens !

-Écoutez Alice, reprit Swan entre ses dents. Ça fait deux heures que Marlène et moi attendons derrière cette porte que vous vous réveilliez. Je l'ai envoyé vous chercher des fleurs pour lui changer les idées et pour qu'elle évite de d'étrangler avec ses larmes. Je... Je pensais vous faire plaisir. Faites-en ce que vous voudrez mais ne m'accusez jamais de manquer de gratitude."

La journaliste ne dit rien. Étrangement, le regard du commissaire s'était fait plus fuyant. Alice remarqua son changement d'attitude, mais Swan ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir.

"Bon, j'en ai assez, Alice. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer et je reviendrai plus tard."

Il se leva prestement et s'approcha de la porte. Au moment de saisir la poignée, la jeune fille lança :

"Hey... Ça fait deux fois, là.

-Deux fois que quoi ?

-Deux fois que vous m'appelez Alice, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Et alors ? cassa-t-il.

-Bah, rien, comme ça... Ça vous ferait presque rougir, non ?"

Swan savait que c'était une plaisanterie douteuse, mais il se sentit comme démuni. Il haussa les épaules, mais sa main resta au-dessus de la poignée. Il se retourna, joueur.

"Moi, rougir à cause de vous ?

-Ouais. Enfin, je dirais plutôt rosir, d'ailleurs.

-Vous êtes sûre qu'on ne vous a pas prescrit de drogues hallucinogènes ? dit-il avec un sourire.

-Allez, revenez sur votre chaise. Après les fleurs et tout... Vous avez pas fait grand-chose mais venant de vous je sais que ça a dû vous coûter. Je sais bien que vous m'aimez pas, mais bon, faut que je me mette ça dans la tête."

Elle avait dit ça sans tristesse mais sans empressement non plus, le fixant de ses grands yeux expressifs. Swan se sentit soudain coupable, coupable de réaliser qu'il se comportait comme le pire des insensibles avec son amie. Il s'arrêta un instant sur cette pensée. Oui, avant d'être sa partenaire très involontaire, Alice était son amie, qu'il le veuille ou non. Elle était certes très irritante, mais lui faire de la peine ainsi le troublait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Pinçant les lèvres, il revint s’asseoir près d'elle en cherchant ses mots.

"Je ne vous déteste pas. Vous êtes simplement trop inconsciente, vous savez. L'hôpital un jour et demain la morgue.

-Donc vous êtes un salaud avec moi parce que vous avez peur de me perdre ?

-Oui, on peut dire ça, gesticula-t-il embarrassé.

-Ah ouais. C'est assez touchant, en fait..."

Ils se fixèrent un instant. Swan n'avait jamais pour objectif d'être sincère avec Alice, pourtant, à chaque fois qu'ils dialoguaient ses émotions bonnes ou mauvaises reprenaient le dessus. Être amer était devenu une sorte de mécanisme pour éviter de trop se dévoiler, et il détestait ce sentiment d'impuissance. Il sentit que la jeune femme posait sa main sur la sienne et son professionnalisme commençait encore une fois à lui faire défaut. Il baissa les yeux vers leurs mains, puis les releva vers son amie, comme pris d'inquiétude. Son cerveau lui criait de la retirer mais Alice lui ordonna :

"Pas bouger !"

Alors, elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur la commissure des lèvres. C'était simple, doux, mais cela fit battre à gros bouillons le sang d'habitude si froid du commissaire. Il ne bougea pas, comme figé par ce qui venait de se passer, se demandant s'il s'agissait d'un acte manqué ou non. Un ange passa, Alice resta penchée un instant près de Swan et finit par se replacer sur son oreiller. Elle déclara en riant, radieuse :

"Bah alors, je peux témoigner ou c'est pour demain ?"

***

Le commissaire replaçait nerveusement son calepin dans sa poche en fermant la porte derrière lui. Marlène se leva alors d'un bond du banc d'hôpital, l'inquiétude placardée sur le visage comme sur un panneau publicitaire. Le pauvre homme semblait complètement à l'ouest, et cela ne rassura pas la secrétaire qui pressa, au bord de la syncope :

"Alors commissaire ? Elle va s'en sortir ?

-Hein ? Ah oui, oui, répondit Swan d'un air lointain. Elle se porte comme un charme, Marlène.

-Oh, mais quelle bonne nouvelle ! souffla-t-elle avec un sourire soulagé. Je peux aller la voir ?

-Je ne vous retiens pas."

Marlène se planta devant Laurence qui l'empêchait de passer en bloquant la porte de sa stature. Elle dut lui tapoter l'épaule pour qu'il réagisse et se meuve hors du passage, pas avant un petit sourire de sa part.

"Je vois bien que vous êtes troublé, commissaire.

-Quoi ? Pas le moins du monde ! bredouilla le policier.

-Mais si, je vous lis comme un livre ouvert vous savez... Vous faites le dur avec Alice, mais il faut voir dans quel état vous êtes à chaque fois qu'elle est au plus mal. Vous êtes un homme bien."

Laurence était trop perturbé pour réagir outre mesure et laissa sa secrétaire lui emboîter le pas. Marlène claqua la porte en pénétrant en trombe dans la chambre d'Alice et se pressa à son chevet pour la serrer dans ses bras.

"Ma pauvre Alice ! Oh que je suis heureuse !

-Marlène ! cria la rousse. Tu me fais mal au bras !

-Misère, pardon !"

Marlène cessa immédiatement son étreinte et constata les dégâts dans une grimace dramatique. Alice lui fit un petit sourire en coin pour lui dire que tout allait à peu près bien et elle se décida à s’asseoir près d'elle.

"Merci pour les fleurs, d'ailleurs, commenta Alice.

-C'est rien vraiment ! C'est une idée du commissaire figure-toi, expliqua la blonde. Il pense très fort à toi tu sais, il avait très perturbé de te voir comme ça. Tu lui causes du soucis.

-Bof, t'es pas obligée de prendre sa défense tu sais... En plus pour être franche, j'apprécie mieux quand ça vient de toi directement.

-Mais ça vient de moi aussi. Je serais très triste s'il t'arrivait malheur Alice... Fais attention à toi, tu comptes beaucoup à mes yeux."

La jeune journaliste se sentait toujours très touchée des attentions de Marlène, qui étaient sans filtre et absolument écartées de toute idée de malice. Elle avait des amis, mais peu arrivaient à son niveau de gentillesse et de dévouement. Elle désespérait intérieurement de la savoir aux pieds d'un type comme Laurence qui ne la traitait pas vraiment mieux qu'elle... Bien que lui aussi était son ami, pour le meilleur et surtout pour le pire, elle méritait définitivement mieux.

"Tu sais, tu comptes beaucoup à mes yeux aussi. Ne laisse personne te faire du mal Marlène, d'accord ? répondit Alice, sincère.

-Oh oui, j'essaye. J'aimerais être forte comme toi tu sais, mais je prends tout trop à cœur.

-Commence par ne plus te préoccuper de ce que pense le commissaire. Tu es ta propre personne, t'as pas besoin de lui !

-Non c'est vrai, mais c'est que, sans moi il...

-Rien du tout, la coupa Alice en prenant son visage de sa main valide. Tu peux le faire pour moi, Marlène. Femme forte, tu te souviens ?"

Elle hocha la tête tant que le lui permettait sa position. Alice allait lui lâcher le visage mais elle sentit les mains de Marlène la serrer sur sa joue poudrée. Le contact était rassurant, confortable. La secrétaire ferma les yeux un instant, comme prise par l'émotion des retrouvailles.

"Si tu disparaissais je... Je ne veux même pas y songer..."

Alice ouvrit de grands yeux, émue mais aussi un peu gênée qu'elle s'inquiète autant. Elle caressa sa joue.

"Rohh Marlène... Écoute, je suis pas en sucre. Regarde-moi, je suis presque en un seul morceau ! Je vais bien, d'accord ? la rassura la journaliste.

-Oui, oui, fit-elle dans un souffle. Je peux t'embrasser ?

-Hein ? sursauta Alice qui se ravisa sur le décalage entre la nature de ce mot et la personne qui lui faisait face. Heu ouais, vas-y

Alice tendit naturellement la joue pour une bise et Marlène allait s'exécuter mais dans l'empressement se trompa de côté. Les deux femmes s'embrassèrent alors sur les lèvres par erreur. C'était juste un petit baiser de rien mais elles eurent toutes les deux l'air mortifié.

"Heu ! Attends, tu voulais m'embrasser de quelle façon ? demanda prestement Alice qui soudain avait un doute sur les intentions de Marlène.

-Oh ! Oh mais ! Je voulais te faire une petite bise rien de plus ! paniqua son amie.

-Ah ouais, mais Marlène on commence la bise par la joue droite d'habitude... Pas par la bouche, pouffa Alice.

-Mais je rate vraiment tout aujourd'hui, déplora la secrétaire. Je suis désolée ! C'est la première fois que j'embrasse une femme, même par erreur !

-Je te crois sur parole, ironisa Alice en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Pourquoi tu te moques ? Tu me trouves pas douée, avoue !

-Pas douée pour embrasser les filles, ça c'est sûr."

La mâchoire de Marlène tomba d'étonnement. Elle n'osait rien dire à son amie, mais tout de même... Alice fut surprise par sa propre audace mais riait intérieurement de la voir si dépassée par les événements. Les pensées outrageantes s'entrechoquaient dans l'esprit de Marlène mais elle finit par déclarer d'un ton posé :

"Écoute Alice. Même si tu es une cause perdue, je t'aime quand même. Je ne le dirais pas au commissaire.

-Y'a pas intérêt ! gloussa Alice. De toutes façons, il a ses petits secrets lui aussi tu sais."

Marlène fronça les sourcils. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'elle les connaissait déjà, car sinon, cela en deviendrait très inquiétant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Alice. Oh oui, très très inquiétant. Mais tant qu'elle veillait sur eux trois, rien de mal n'arriverait, n'est-ce pas ?


End file.
